1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly, but without limitation, to a mounting apparatus for lighting and lighting accessories that is configured to attach to dropped ceiling rails.
2. Description of the Related Art
Frequently, a photographer or videographer will capture images on location rather than in studio. Location shoots present many challenges for the photographer or videographer. One challenge is finding adequate mounting areas for lighting (lamps) and lighting accessories (e.g., reflectors, umbrellas, and flags).
Many indoor locations include dropped ceilings (a/k/a drop ceilings or suspended ceilings). Such ceilings include an array of panels (or tiles) supported by rails (a/k/a runners, tracks, or beams). Typically, the panels are square. For instance, the panels may be 2 ft square or 600 mm square. Rectangular panels measuring 2 ft×4 ft are also common.
Known mounting devices attach to the rails for the purpose of at least temporarily mounting lighting and/or lighting accessories below the dropped ceiling. Examples include the scissor clip described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,080 and the ceiling hook disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,550. Both devices can be quickly and easily installed, and their use does not require permanent alteration of (or damage to) the rails.
The scissor clip and ceiling hook described in the foregoing references have many disadvantages, however. For instance, a drawback is that each device only provides a single mounting area. Additionally, the scissor clip and ceiling hook constrain the available mounting positions to those that are directly aligned with the rails of the dropped ceiling.
A portable mounting apparatus is needed that can provide greater flexibility in where a photographer or videographer can mount lighting and lighting accessories.